Truly
by a-lady-to-me
Summary: Some sweet Banna fluff set post Series 4.


**A/N****: **Here's another one I ran across in my Tumblr archives! This was one of the first things I ever wrote…ever. It's short, but it's sweet and very much something I want to see happen at some point in the show. Hope you guys enjoy it :) Please review! Reviews are like fuel to a writer. Thanks so much! xoxo

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Banna, or Downton, but if I did this is what we would see in Series 5!

* * *

John was exhausted, no two ways about it. It had been a long day for both of them. Anna had gone back to the cottage hours ago at his insistence, and he was sure she was already sound asleep. He slowed his steps as he exited the courtyard of Downton, and began to walk the path home. Walks always gave him opportunities to think, and as per usual his thoughts drifted to his beautiful Anna.

It had been a little over a year since the nightmare of her attack. And only a few months since they had made love again for the first time since. Although things were different, as they probably always would be, they both agreed that it had been wonderful to be back in each other's arms. God, he had missed her so much.

Intimacy was a part of their marriage that he had now placed completely in her hands. He wanted to make sure she knew at every possible moment that she was in full control of what was going on. Some men might find that belittling, but not John. Never John. He loved Anna more than anything, and his sole concern was making sure that she felt safe and loved at all times.

As he drifted away from his thoughts and drew closer to the cottage, he noticed that the lights were still on. Anna must be awake waiting for him? He immediately picked up his pace not wanting to keep her waiting a moment longer. As he opened the door he saw that she was sitting in their small parlor. She looked up with a warm smile, and her usual greeting of "Hello, love." He returned the sentiment, took off his coat, and went to join her.

"What are you still doing awake, my darling?" He asked as he grabbed his book, and sat in his chair.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I would finish up a bit of knitting while I waited for you."

Knitting? She hardly ever knitted anything. He looked up from his book then, and finally noticed what was in her hands. It took him a moment to recognize the small objects she was holding. Why was she making such tiny socks? Then it hit him. He met her tear filled eyes which answered the question in his, and gasped.

His exhaustion suddenly forgotten, he immediately rose and kneeled before her; taking her hands in his. He thought for sure his heart was going to pound right out of his chest.

"Anna…." He was at a loss.

"Yes John." She stated simply, with a shaking voice.

He caught a tear with his thumb as it fell from her eye. He kissed her softly on the lips, then pulled away to gaze into her beautiful eyes. He placed a hand gently on her stomach, which she immediately covered with two of her own.

"Truly?" He whispered into the small space between them, his eyes fixed on their joined hands.

She laughed through her tears. "Truly, John. You are finally going to be a father."

Their gazes locked then as he took in the sight of his stunning wife; this woman who loved him so completely. His Anna had fulfilled every hope and dream he never even knew he had. He'd thought his world was completed the moment she'd become Mrs. Anna Bates, but now he felt as if his heart had grown even more to allow him to fall in love again; this time with the long awaited child that was finally real.

He gave her a slightly hysterical laugh, as his own tears fell.

"Oh Anna I love you so much."

"I love you too, John. More than anything."

He grabbed her then in the most amazing embrace, kissing her head as he held her.

They cried together as they both realized what this baby would bring with it. Love, beauty, and the ultimate symbol of their love for each other; but most of all this baby was light. The light at the end of the dark tunnel they had been trying to get through together for the last year.

A new chapter was finally beginning, and later that night as they laid in bed trying to regain control of their breathing; Anna looked up from where she lay on John's chest into his adoring eyes and they both knew without a doubt…their love could conquer anything.


End file.
